


Zipper

by dusverca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Winmin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusverca/pseuds/dusverca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic omorashi trope featuring a very desperate Commander</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zipper

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for some desperate Erwin and I found that there is hardly any Erwin omorashi on the internet! So here you go, I hope you enjoy it.

_Ten minutes to go._

Dammit, if he could just get his hands to stop shaking! He couldn't though; he'd been trying for the past half an hour, been tugging and pulling and sweating and cursing, and yet he was nowhere near as close to his goal as he had been when he had first started.

_Five minutes to go._

He had no choice but to give up - there was no way he could be late for this dinner.

He sighed in defeat, and reluctantly pulled his hands away from the broken zipper. As he was getting ready to leave he took one last, longing look at the empty toilet, with the seat up and waiting for him to go. But he couldn't - and he needed to so bad. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't do that either; he was the Commander of the Scouting Legion, for goodness sake! So in the end he simply combed his hair a bit, locked the door to his private quarters, and walked purposefully down the corridor towards the dining hall.

He tried so hard not to think about his desperation, how he'd been needing to go since he had woken up that morning, but there was no way he could ignore his aching bladder, especially after he had come so close to relief.

Erwin Smith genuinely believed he was going to piss himself.

* * *

 

It had all started the previous night: the Scouting Legion had arrived back at the Headquarters late at night after an extremely successful mission. Most of the troops went back to bed, but Erwin, Levi and Hanji decided to have a drink together to celebrate.

Erwin was a heavyweight when it came to drinking, and so he had drank a lot more than the other two, much to his regret the next morning when he had woken up absolutely bursting for a piss.

However, that night he had been so exhausted after the mini-celebration that he had not even bothered to undress before going to bed. This had been a big mistake, for the next day when he had tried to take his morning piss, he had realised that the zipper in his trousers had got stuck – and as if that wasn’t bad enough, he had woken up quite late in the morning of what was going to be a very busy day, and there hadn’t been enough time for him to try and fix the zipper.

There had been so much work to do that day: lots of filing paperwork, writing reports on the outcome of the mission, and planning for the celebratory dinner that was to happen in the evening. There was barely time for anyone to catch their breath, let alone spend time trying to fix a broken zipper. Erwin had had to just cross his legs during the day.

When evening came, however, the desperation got much, much worse. By the time Erwin had finished his work for the day, there had only been less than an hour to go before the dinner. By that time his hands were shaking with need and he found it hard to concentrate on anything for too long; and so all his attempts at trying to undo the zipper had been completely futile.

And now he was walking towards the dining hall, bladder fuller than he could ever remember it being. And he was going to have to make a speech when the dinner was over.

* * *

 

Despite making his best efforts to enjoy the dinner, Erwin found that it was an immense effort to keep his mind in focus, and to stop himself from holding himself under the table. The food was delicious, but all he could think was, “I need to go, I need to go, I’m going to start dribbling if I don’t go soon,” and the urgency of this need was making his whole body tremble, and this made it extremely difficult for him to eat his food.

The drink was the worst part, though.

Every sip of wine he swallowed made his bladder feel even more swollen. After a while he found himself yearning for release; he fantasized about how it would feel to have it all come out, how the yellow stream would be gloriously thick, how the sound of it hitting the water in the toilet would be beautifully loud, and most importantly, how the bliss of finally being empty would wash over him.

But before he could even plan to relieve himself, he must first make the dreaded speech. Erwin was normally fine with delivering speeches – it was part of his duty as Commander to encourage and inspire his troops. However, never before had he been so desperate for the bathroom, and now he was seriously worried that he might leak in front of hundreds of people.

Slowly he got up, strode over to the front of the hall, adopted an air of confidence (or at least, he hoped he looked confident and that the agony he felt in his bladder did not show in his face), and cleared his throat.

“Members of the Scouting Legion…” He began. His hands wanted to cling to his crotch and never let go, but with all his energy and willpower he kept them at his sides.

“…As your Commander, it brings me great pride to have witnessed all that you have achieved…” Suddenly a wave of desperation began to build inside him. His legs started to tremble. He was doing his best to keep a firm posture, but to his distress it didn’t seem to be working.

“…The human race had come closer to obliterating the Titans than ever before…” As he scanned the crowd, his eyes fell on the face of Armin Arlert, the young soldier who was rumoured to have a crush on him. There appeared to be a look of genuine concern on the boy’s face, as if he could see through Erwin’s feigned confidence and knew the truth about how much pain he was actually in.

“…And that is all thanks to your co-operation, both with your squad leaders and with each other…” Then he realised that not only was Armin staring, but the faces of his audience were also filled with shock.

Erwin looked down and found to his horror that all his efforts to keep his hands still had been in vain: he was holding himself like a child, and as he had been speaking, without knowing it he had been moving his feet and shifting his weight in a classic pee-pee dance.

His face flushed with anger and embarrassment, and he tried to compose himself once more, but then the unthinkable happened: it was only the tiniest drop, but he felt it slip out of his urethra and knew that it had ever so slightly stained both his underwear and his trousers.

Without thinking his hands flew to his crotch once again, and all he could think of to say was, “Dismissed!” before running out of the room, not wanting to embarrass himself a second longer.

Before Erwin had even made it half way down the corridor, the biggest wave of desperation yet hit him and he doubled over, trying as hard as he possibly could to stop his eyes from welling up with tears.

Then to his surprise, he heard footsteps behind him and a shaky voice called out, “Commander? Um… a-are you alright?”

Erwin looked round and saw that Armin Arlert was standing next to him. Normally he wouldn’t ask someone so young for help with this sort of thing, but Armin was a bright boy and Erwin was reaching his limit.

“Please…” the Commander’s voice shook as he spoke, “I need to go. I need to go _now_.” Armin was about to ask how it had happened that the Commander had not been able to relieve himself before the dinner, when Erwin said awkwardly, “My zipper is stuck.”

Armin was quick-thinking and had saved the lives of many soldiers and civilians alike, and so this was no hard problem for him. “Well, I could help you – there’s a bathroom down the next corridor, so if you could…” He trailed off, realising that there was no way his Commander would be able to make it there in time.

So Armin, trying to think both as quickly and as logically as possible, ran to the nearest door and opened it. It was a small storage room, with nothing much in it except for a few dust-covered cleaning supplies.

“In here!” He called to Erwin, who was trembling violently now.

Erwin looked up and his face filled with panic. “I can’t go in there!” He cried. “Levi will go crazy if he finds out I’ve pissed on his clean floors!”

“It doesn’t look like it’s been cleaned in a while, though.” Armin replied. “And I’ll clean it up afterwards anyway – and it doesn’t look like you’re going to last much longer, so you can either go in there or wet yourself in this corridor, where the others will surely come looking for you in a few minutes.”

Erwin tried not to think about how ridiculous the situation was, with a boy who had only been a trainee last year telling his _Commander_ what to do – but of course Armin was right: there really wasn’t much time left before Erwin’s bladder would give in altogether.

So without saying anything more, Erwin shuffled over to the storeroom, a few drops of piss escaping out of him and landing on the floor as he moved.

“Right.” Armin said once he had closed the door behind Erwin and turned on the single bare lightbulb overhead. “I’ll see if I can undo this zipper. Hold still.”

Erwin gratefully let Armin examine the fastening of his trousers. Here the boy was at an advantage in two ways: the first way was that he was not the one in desperate need of release, which meant he could work with steady hands and a clear mind; the second way being that his fingers were much slimmer than those of his Commander, which gave him a lot more accuracy and meant that he did not put as much pressure on Erwin’s bladder as Erwin himself might have done.

Barely a minute had passed before Armin, with a small cry of triumph, undid the zipper. Erwin’s boxers underneath were now quite moist as a result of his cock beginning to dribble.

Erwin now grabbed the tip of his cock, trying as best as he could to stop himself from dribbling. It certainly wouldn’t be long now before the floodgates would open. “Do you really think it’s a good idea for me to go in here? I mean, where…”

As he looked around the storeroom for a suitable corner to pee in (it would have to be a relatively empty corner, as this would no doubt be the biggest flood of piss in the history of the Walls), he couldn’t help but feel more than a little embarrassed if not ashamed at having to do this in front of someone as young as Armin. He glanced back at Armin, and–

_What?!_

The boy had taken off his jacket and was now starting to unbutton his shirt. Erwin was about to ask him what the hell he was doing, when Armin saw his expression and simply answered, “It’s good to make the best of a bad situation.” And then he _winked_ at Erwin, removed his shirt, and lay down on the floor at Erwin’s feet.

“Piss on me, Commander.” He said, his voice filled with desire.

Erwin looked down at the boy’s lithe form: he wasn’t exactly muscular, but at least he was cute. He thought about the enormity of what Armin was asking him to do – the kid was _fifteen_ , for crying out loud! But as his shudders became more and more violent, and more and more piss spurted out of his cock, he found that arguing with Armin simply was not an option at this moment in time.

And so he took his cock out of his boxers and aimed it at Armin’s chest, thinking with relish, “This is going to be the best piss of my life.”

He let himself go.

The thickest, darkest stream of urine rushed out of his cock and his body shook with convulsions of utter relief. A long time ago someone had told him that the relief you felt when pissing after holding it in for a whole day was equivalent to one third of an orgasm, and now he quite honestly believed that to be true.

He threw his head back, closed his eyes and, not even caring whether or not there was anyone outside the storeroom, moaned in ecstasy: “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh… yeah, that’s so good, that’s it Erwin, let it all out, ohhhhhh yeaaaaaahhhhhhhh…”

If Erwin had looked down, he would have noticed the growing bulge in Armin’s trousers. The boy was practically living the dream – not even in his wildest fantasies could he have imagined that this would happen to him. The piss flowing out from Erwin’s cock smelled gorgeous as it splashed onto his body. The Commander’s cock was magnificent; Armin would proudly ride that cock like a steed into battle.

Erwin gave one last moan of, “Aaaaaahhhhh…” and then finally the flood came to an end. Armin was just about to tell Erwin how turned on he felt, when they both heard a cough from outside the door. Erwin zipped himself up before tentatively turning and opening the door.

Outside in the corridor, staring at him with a mixture of horror and disgust, was Corporal Levi.

And he had heard _EVERYTHING_.


End file.
